<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enfermée by Sayress17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901582">Enfermée</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayress17/pseuds/Sayress17'>Sayress17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayress17/pseuds/Sayress17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ceci est ma première fan fiction, je suis française mais je vais essayer de la mettre en anglais également ☺️</p><p>Résumé: Et si Rosalind n’avait pas tué Farah mais l’avait enfermée dans son ancienne cellule?</p><p>This is my first fan fiction, I’m french and I hope you will like it, I did it in my language and after in English☺️ </p><p>Summary: and if Rosalind didn’t killed Farah but locked her in her ancient prison ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beatrix - Relationship, Farah Dowling &amp; Rosalind, Farah Dowling - Relationship, Farah Dowling/Rosalind, Rosalind - Relationship, Saul Silva - Relationship, bloom - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Farah se réveilla avec un immense mal de tête, en ouvrant les yeux elle remarqua qu’elle était dans un lieu sombre et humide. Elle se souvient que c’était exactement le même endroit où elle avait enfermé Rosalind auparavant, avant que Bloom ne l’a libère.</p><p>Pendant un moment elle n’entendait aucun bruit, puis avec attention elle entendit des pas, qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort, elle en conclut que quelqu’un se rapprochait de sa cellule. Elle regarda devant elle et elle ne fut pas choquée de voir son ancien mentor arriver, c’était Rosalind...</p><p>Elles se regardèrent, l’une avec méfiance et l’autre amusement.</p><p> </p><p>-« comment vas-tu aujourd’hui Farah?, tu devrais me remercier tu sais ! »</p><p>-« ha.. te remercier vraiment?, te remercier de m’avoir assommé et de m’avoir emmené ici? » Farah commençait à trouver ça drôle.</p><p> Rosalind s’avança un peu plus, et elle répondit:</p><p>-« oui et non, j’aurais pu te tuer mais je ne l’ai pas fait, et rappelle-toi que tu m’as enfermée ici pendant 16 longues années et tu verras on commence à s’habituer à cette pièce, mais bien sûr si tu le voulais tu pourrais sortir d’ici plus vite que prévu » Rosalind avait un petit sourire, un sourire qui lui allait si bien.</p><p>-« tu sais très bien Rosalind que je préfère rester ici plutôt que prendre part à tes manigances », Farah soutien le regard de Rosalind et n’allait pas laisser tomber aussi facilement. </p><p>je savais que tu allais dire ça, sinon ça allait être trop facile, donc j’ai décidé de te laisser ici quelques temps encore toute seule, et je reviendrais te voir dans quelques jours et je vais te poser la même question, un temps toute seule va peut-être te faire réfléchir ». </p><p>Farah regarda Rosalind partir et se demanda si sa réponse était vraiment celle qui fallait donner...</p><p> </p><p>In English: </p><p> </p><p>Farah woke up with a huge headache, opening her eyes to notice she was in a dark and damp place. She remembers that this was the exact same place she had locked Rosalind in before, before Bloom released her.</p><p>For a moment she heard no noise, then attentively she heard footsteps, which were getting louder and louder, she concluded that someone was approaching her cell. She looked ahead and she wasn't shocked to see her old mentor arrive, it was Rosalind ...</p><p>They looked at each other, one suspiciously and the other amusingly.</p><p> </p><p>- "how are you today Farah ?, you should thank me you know! "</p><p>- "ha .. really thank you ?, thank you for knocking me out and bringing me here? Farah was starting to find it funny.</p><p>Rosalind stepped forward a little more, and she replied:</p><p>- "yes and no, I could have killed you but I did not do it, and remember that you locked me up here for 16 long years and you will see we start to get used to this room, but of course if you wanted you could get out of here faster than expected ”Rosalind had a small smile, a smile that suited her so well.</p><p>- "You know very well Rosalind that I would rather stay here than take part in your shenanigans," Farah supports Rosalind's gaze and wasn't going to let it go so easily.</p><p>I knew you were going to say that, otherwise it was going to be too easy, so I decided to leave you here for a while yet on your own, and I will come back to see you in a few days and I will ask you the same question, for a while. perhaps only one will make you think ”.</p><p>Farah watched Rosalind leave and wondered if her answer was really the right one to give ...</p><p>I hope you like it, and again english is not my maternal language 🥰</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Elle se soucis d'elle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Que se passe-t-il les jours suivants?<br/>Quelqu'un va sauver Farah de sa prison magique, mais qui? Et comment va réagir Rosalind, va-t-elle la retrouver et qu'elle sera sa réaction quand elle descendra a nouveau  dans le sous-sol et qu'elle ne trouve pas Farah?</p><p> <br/>What happens the next days?<br/>Someone is going to save Farah from her magical prison, but who? And how will Rosalind react, will she find her and what will be her reaction when she goes down to the basement again and don't find  farah?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 2 : Elle se soucis d'elle/ she cares about her</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Deux jours plus tard, l'ex directrice d'Alféa était toujours dans sa cellule, encerclée par la magie de Rosalind, elle se demanda alors comment son ancien mentor avait pu tenir 16 ans dans cet endroit sans craquer ! Mais Farah le savait, c'était une fée puissante et sa magie la maintenait en vie, ce qui avait effrayé le plus Farah c'était qui lui avait fallu très peu de temps pour se remettre des 16 ans.  </p><p>Soudain Farah eu un flash-back, elle n'avait plus que ça à faire, se remémorer ses souvenirs, qui étaient plus ou moins joyeux. Ce souvenir venait d'il y a quelques jours, quand Rosalind lui a dit de faire une pause et de partir loin d’Alféa…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-----*Farah se tenait debout en regardant les tombes des anciens spécialistes qui étaient autrefois de bons soldats et de bons amis, c’est à ce moment-là qu’elle entendit des pas derrière elle, elle savait qui était cette personne mais ne voulait pas la regarder, cela faisait 16 ans qu’elle n’avait pas vu ce visage ni ces yeux bleus. Cela la chamboulait à chaque fois et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, enfin si elle le savait au fond d’elle mais elle ne pouvait pas se l’avouer et ne le voulait pas, le fait de ce le dire était comme s’enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur.  C’est alors que Rosalind à prononcer ses premiers mots, se fut comme une claque, elle n’avait pas entendu cette voix depuis très longtemps, cela lui rappelait à quel point elle lui avait manqué, Rosalind lui a toujours dit :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-«  l’amour est une faiblesse, comme l’amitié, souviens-toi toujours de ça, si tu ressens quelque chose qui te bouleverse et qui te rends hésitante, débarrasses-toi de ça, ce n’est jamais bon. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quand Rosalind lui a dit cette phrase, elle s’est jurée à l’instant de ne jamais dévoiler ses sentiments à la femme devant elle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle revient à la réalité au moment où elle s’est retourné vars Rosalind, leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle savait que c’était fichue pour elle, elle ne pouvait rien dire, juste l’a regardé, elle vit ses propres lèvres bouger mais c’était comme si elle était dans un autre monde, elle n’entendait plus rien. Elles continuèrent à se fixer pendant deux bonnes minutes, et elle remarqua que Rosalind ne parlait plus et la fixait comme elle elle fixait Rosalind. Mais ceci fut de courte durée car Rosalind se déplaça vers le banc qui était à sa droite. Farah quant à elle resta debout et n’avait pas bougé d’un poil, comme paralysé, comme si elle avait vu fantôme. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalind lui indiqua avec sa main qu’elle pouvait venir s’asseoir, mais elle regarda Rosalind en lui fait savoir que c’était un « non ».</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La nouvelle directrice d’Alféa (bien sur Farah ne le sait pas encore), souffla et arrêta son geste et Farah pouvait à nouveau entendre la voix de Rosalind :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- « ho pitié, ne faites pas cette tête Farah. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalind attendait encore que Farah la rejoigne mais celle-ci ne bougea pas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’ancienne mentor soupira encore </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- « très bien, je vais vous confier un petit secret, exceptionnellement. »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Farah, l’a regardé avec attention, peut-être que ce « secret » était la clé, mais elle se méfiait quand même…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-« il y a une légende, elle est vieille de mille ans, ce qui correspond à l’âge des brulés d’ailleurs, c’était les soldats d’une guerre ancienne, la légende parle de la magie utilisée à leur rencontre, celle qui les a créées, la flamme du dragon, encore primitive et puissante, cette flamme brûle à l’intérieur de notre jeune amie changelling. »</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Farah compris alors que Bloom possédait une magie très ancienne au fond d’elle et que Rosalind voulait se servir de Bloom uniquement pour ce pouvoir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- « je comprends mieux pourquoi Bloom s’est métamorphosé si vite »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Avec mes recommandations bien sûr, les brûlés n’avaient aucune chance de s’en sortir »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Farah n’en revenait pas, Rosalind a laissé entrer les brûlés à l’intérieur d’Alféa uniquement pour tester Bloom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- « vous les avez laissé entrer dans l’école juste pour la tester, vous avez risqué la vie de tous les étudiants ? »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Farah fit alors plusieurs pas vers Rosalind et n’en revenait pas de ce qu’elle écoutait. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Une guerre se profile à l’horizon, les brûlés ne sont rien comparé à ce qui se prépare. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Farah souffla d’indignation, elle encaissa ce que la femme lui racontait </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-« je crains que vous ne manquiez d’étoffe pour accompagner la jeune génération dans cette voie. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-«  ça y ait nous y voilà. » C’est à ce moment-là que Farah prit conscience ce que voulait vraiment Rosalind, prendre sa place, mais elle n’allait pas se laisser faire. Farah écoutait la suite avec dégout, l’emprisonnement de son ami Saul Silva, et le fait que Andreas était toujours en vie, Saul lui avait dit ce qui c’était passé ce jour-là à Aster Dell…</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Elle pensa à Sky le fils d’Andréas, le jeune garçon devait être perdu. Elle pensait à la reine Luna qui était mêlée à tout ceci, mais était-elle vraiment au courant de ce que manigançait Rosalind ? La jeune Beatrix savait tout également et c’était pour ça qu’elle voulait être assistante de Farah, libérer Rosalind, elle avait été élevée par Andréas depuis 16 ans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalind lui a dit qu’elle devait prendre une pause et s’éloigner d’Alféa pendant quelques temps : </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- « je suis la directrice d’Alféa et je ne laisserais pas mon école et mes élèves entre tes mains. » c’est à ce moment-là qu’elle remarqua le peu de distance entre elle et Rosalind, leur nez se touchaient presque, de plus la femme plus âgée regardait étrangement Farah, comme si elle voulait faire quelque chose mais qu’elle ne pouvait pas. D’ailleurs son regard descendait et remontait…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Farah eu le souffle coupé, elle ne pouvait plus respirer comme paralysé, son cerveau bouillonnait et tournait dans tous les sens. Rosalind entre temps avait mis sa main droite sur le rebord du banc et se rapprochait un peu, maintenant leurs genoux se touchaient. Farah ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme cela sinon elle allait faire quelque chose qu’elle allait surement regretter… ou pas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La seule chose à faire était de se lever et de s’éloigner de cette femme, ce qu’elle fit d’ailleurs. Rosalind la regardait sans sourciller mais elle fut quand même déçue de cette situation.  Elle se leva également et se rapprocha de Farah :</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- « Vous savez, je n’ai pas envie de vous tuer alors je vais faire quelque chose qui nous arrangerait toutes les deux. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Farah sentit qu’on la soulevait, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, elle ne pouvait pas se débattre et de toute façon à quoi cela pourrait-il bien servir ? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalind, la main levée envoya Farah contre un arbre, ni trop fort ni trop faible, quand Farah se trouva sur le dos elle se rapprocha de son ancienne protégée et s’accroupie, Farah n’était pas encore dans l’inconscience mais presque, Rosalind pu voir alors que Farah saignait sur le devant de la tête, elle se dit que son mouvement était peut-être un peu plus fort que ce qu’elle voulait réellement. Elle fixait Farah qui avait encore la force de soutenir son regard, elle déplaça une mèche du visage ensanglanté de Farah car celle-ci commençait à coller au sang. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne va savoir pour notre petit arrangement, je vais faire croire à tous le monde que vous avez pris un petit congé, et en attendant je m’occuperais de vous. » Rosalind a dit cette phrase avec un petit sourire au coin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C’est à cette fin de phrase que Farah s’évanouie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   ****</em>
</p><p>Elle se réveilla de ce souvenir grâce à des bruits de pas, de plus en plus rapproché, ceux-ci couraient.</p><p>- « Rosalind !! je pensais que tu allais me laisser plusieurs jours ici, comme d’habitude tu ne tiens pas parole. »</p><p>Mais ce n’était pas Rosalind mais Saul Silva, Farah n’en croyait pas ses yeux, elle voyait pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours une personne qui lui voulait du bien, un ami.</p><p>-« Mais je croyais que tu étais emprisonné ? »</p><p>- « On ne parle pas de ça maintenant, ce n’est ni le moment ni l’endroit, je te raconterais tout je te le promets mais maintenant nous allons dans un camp, il y a une guerre qui se prépare. »</p><p> </p><p>Saul sorti une pierre qui était sans doute magique et la mis au sol, puis il en sorti d’autre et ce jusqu’à ce que ces pierres fassent le tour de sa prison magique.</p><p>D’un coup toutes les pierres se mirent à briller et à absorber la prison bleue. Farah tomba lourdement sur le sol et eu du mal à se lever, Saul l’aida à se relever mais Farah comme Rosalind auparavant repris ses forces.</p><p>- « nous devons y aller, il fait nuit mais dans quelques heures le soleil va se lever. »</p><p>C’est alors qu’ils arrivent dans l’ancien bureau de Farah, elle remarque que la porte de la bibliothèque était grande ouverte, bizarrement Rosalind ne l’avait pas fermée.</p><p>- « Je sais à quoi tu penses, Rosalind a pris trop confiance, elle pensait sans doute que tu allais rester là et que personne n’allait venir ici. »</p><p>Ils sortaient du bâtiment et ils pouvaient voir que peu de gardes étaient présent et le peu qu’il y avait étaient à terre, en fasse d’elle d’autres spécialistes venaient à leur rencontre. Ils s’enfuirent dans la voiture noire accompagnés de 4 autres spécialistes.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Rosalind fut réveillé par des brouhahas qui venaient de l’extérieur, elle se vêtit vite et alla dans son bureau, là elle remarque que la porte de la bibliothèque était grande ouverte, elle ouvra de grands yeux et descendit à toute allure les marches et se retrouva devant la prison vide.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se sentit stupide d’avoir été trop confiante sur ce coup là mais elle jura qu’elle allait retrouver Farah coûte que coûte, cette femme était à elle.</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>English:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Two days later, Alféa's ex-director was still in her cell, surrounded by Rosalind's magic, she wondered how her former mentor had been able to last 16 years in this place without breaking down! But Farah knew it, she was a powerful fairy and her magic kept her alive, what had scared Farah the most was that it had taken her very little time to recover from the 16 years.</p><p>Suddenly Farah had a flashback, she had only that to do, to recall her memories, which were more or less happy. This memory came from a few days ago, when Rosalind told her to take a break and get away from Alfea ...</p><p> ****</p><p>
  <em>Farah was standing looking at the graves of the ancient specialists who were once good soldiers and good friends, that's when she heard footsteps behind her, she knew who this was nobody but did not want to look at her, it had been 16 years since she had seen that face or those blue eyes. It upset her every time and she didn't know why, well if she knew it inside her but she couldn't admit it to herself and didn't want to, the fact of saying it was like sinking a dagger in the heart. It was then that Rosalind speaking her first words was like a slap, she hadn't heard that voice for a very long time, it reminded her how much she had missed her, Rosalind always told her:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "Love is a weakness, like friendship, always remember this, if you feel something that upsets you and makes you hesitant, get rid of it, it's never good. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Rosalind said this to her, she instantly vowed to never reveal her feelings to the woman in front of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She comes back to reality the moment she turned to Rosalind, their eyes met and she knew it was over for her, she couldn't say anything, just looked at him, she saw her own lips move but it was as if she was in another world, she couldn't hear anything. They continued to stare at each other for a good two minutes, and she noticed that Rosalind was no longer speaking and was staring at her as she was staring at Rosalind. But this was short-lived as Rosalind moved to the bench to her right. Farah remained standing and hadn't moved a bit, as if paralyzed, as if she had seen a ghost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalind indicated with her hand that she could come and sit down, but she looked at Rosalind as she let her know that was a "no".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alfea’s new headmistress (of course Farah doesn't know it yet), huffed and stopped her gesture and Farah could hear Rosalind’s voice again:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- «ho pity, do not make this face Farah. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalind was still waiting for Farah to join her, but she didn't move.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The former mentor sighed again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- «very well, I am going to confide you a little secret, exceptionally. "</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Farah, looked at her intently, maybe that "secret" was the key, but she was still wary ...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>- "there is a legend, it is a thousand years old, which corresponds to the age of the burnt people elsewhere, it was the soldiers of an ancient war, the legend speaks of the magic used to meet them, the one that created them, the dragon flame, still primitive and powerful, this flame burns inside our young friend changelling. "</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Farah understood then that Bloom had some very ancient magic deep inside her and that Rosalind wanted to use Bloom only for that power.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "I understand better why Bloom transformed so quickly"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"With my recommendations of course, the burn victims had no chance of getting out of it"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Farah couldn't believe it, Rosalind let the burns inside Alfea just to test Bloom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "you let them enter the school just to test it, you risked the lives of all the students? "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Farah then took several steps towards Rosalind and couldn't believe what she was listening to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A war is looming on the horizon, the burns are nothing compared to what is to come. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Farah huffed indignation, she took what the woman told her</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "I am afraid that you will lack the material to accompany the young generation on this path. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- «that is there we are. It was then that Farah realized what Rosalind really wanted, to take her place, but she wasn't going to let it go. Farah listened to the sequel with disgust, the imprisonment of his friend Saul Silva, and the fact that Andreas was still alive, Saul had told him what had happened that day in Aster Dell…</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She thought of Sky, Andrea’s son, the young boy must be lost. She thought of Queen Luna who was involved in all of this, but did she really know what Rosalind was up to? Young Beatrix also knew everything and that was why she wanted to be Farah's assistant, free Rosalind, she has been brought up by Andréas for 16 years.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalind told her she needed to take a break and get away from Alfea for a while:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "I am the principal of Alféa and I would not leave my school and my students in your hands. That's when she noticed the little distance between her and Rosalind, their noses almost touching, plus the older woman was looking strangely at Farah, as if she wanted to do something but didn't. couldn't. Besides, his gaze went down and up ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Farah gasped, she couldn't breathe as though paralyzed, her brain was seething and spinning all over the place. Rosalind in the meantime had put her right hand on the edge of the bench and moved a little closer, now their knees were touching. Farah couldn't leave it like this or else she was going to do something she was sure to regret… or not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The only thing to do was get up and walk away from this woman, which she did. Rosalind looked at her without batting an eyelid but she was still disappointed with the situation. She also stood up and moved closer to Farah:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "You know, I don't wanna kill you so I'm going to do something that works for both of us. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Farah felt her being lifted, her feet no longer touching the ground, she couldn't struggle and anyway what could that be for?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalind, the raised hand sent Farah against a tree, neither too strong nor too weak, when Farah was on her back she approached her former protege and crouched down, Farah was not yet unconscious but almost, Rosalind could see as Farah was bleeding on the front of her head, she figured her movement might be a little stronger than she really wanted. She stared at Farah who still had the strength to hold her gaze, she moved a strand of bloody face of Farah because it was starting to stick to the blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry, no one is going to know about our little arrangement, I'm going to make everyone think you've taken a little time off, and in the meantime I'll take care of you. Rosalind said this sentence with a small smile on the corner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was at this end of the sentence that Farah passed out.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She woke up from this memory thanks to the sound of footsteps, closer and closer, they were running.</p><p>- "Rosalind !! I thought you were going to give me several days here, as usual you don't keep your word. "</p><p>But it was not Rosalind but Saul Silva, Farah couldn't believe her eyes, she saw for the first time in several days a person who wanted her well, a friend.</p><p>- "But I thought you were imprisoned?" "</p><p>- "We are not talking about that now, this is neither the time nor the place, I will tell you everything I promise you but now we are going to a camp, there is a war brewing. "</p><p> </p><p>Saul pulled out a stone that was arguably magical and knocked it down, then pulled out another until the stones circled around his magical prison.</p><p>Suddenly all the stones began to glow and absorb the blue prison. Farah fell heavily to the ground and struggled to get up, Saul helped her up but Farah like Rosalind before regained her strength.</p><p>- «we have to go, it is dark but in a few hours the sun will rise. "</p><p>That's when they arrive in Farah's old office, she notices the library door was wide open, oddly Rosalind hadn't closed it.</p><p>- "I know what you are thinking, Rosalind took too much confidence, she probably thought that you were going to stay there and that no one was going to come here. "</p><p>They were coming out of the building and they could see that few guards were present and what few were on the ground, so other specialists were coming to meet them. They fled in the black car along with 4 other specialists.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Rosalind was woken up by the hubbub coming from outside, she dressed quickly and went to her office, there she noticed that the library door was wide open, she opened her eyes wide and went downstairs. walked up the steps and found himself in front of the empty prison.</p><p> </p><p>She felt stupid for being too confident on this one but swore she was going to find Farah no matter what, this woman was hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je posterai la suite cette semaine ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis contente de mon travail et j'espère que vous allez l'adorer aussi :)</p><p>I will post the next chapter this week don't worry, i'm glad of my work and i hope you will like it too. :) tell me if somthing is wrong .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A la recherche de Farah Dowling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Farah se réveille dans un camp de rebelles, elle a un accueil chaleureux mais quelque chose ne va pas,<br/>de son côté Rosalind essaie de trouver un moyen de retrouver Farah plus vite et sans l'aide de "ces stupides soldats solariens".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">A la recherche de Farah Dowling</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Après avoir découvert que Farah était partie elle remonta les escaliers qui la menait à son bureau, d’ailleurs le bureau était comme il était au moment où Farah était encore directrice d’Alféa.</p><p>Elle allait descendre retrouver ses élèves et soldats quand la reine Luna de Solaria apparu devant son bureau, elle le contourna et se présenta devant la mère de Stella :</p><p> </p><p>- « Votre majesté que se passe-t-il ? » elle pouvait voir que quelque chose c’était passé, et que cela avait un rapport avec la disparition de Farah.</p><p> </p><p>- « Oui il y a un problème, Saul Silva a réussi à s’échapper, j’ignore comment mais il a réussi et avec l’aide de plusieurs spécialistes, et même des fées. » </p><p> </p><p>Rosalind s’est tout de suite dit à elle-même que c’était Saul qui avait délivré Farah ... Pourtant quand elle l’a assommé il n’était pas là mais à son avis quelqu’un devait les espionner à ce moment et savait ce qui se passait.</p><p> </p><p>Elle a toujours su que cet homme avait le béguin pour Farah, mais elle savait aussi que c’est elle-même qui avait le cœur de de son ancienne protégée. Et bien entendu elle allait la récupérer. Elle aussi avait des sentiments pour Farah depuis plusieurs années déjà mais comme elle l’a dit à Farah « l’amour est une faiblesse et vous rend vulnérable », elle ne pouvait pas déclarer sa flamme si elle-même l’interdisait aux autres.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalind était en train de finir sa discussion, durant cette conversation elle a presque dévoilé le fait que Farah était encore en vie mais elle s’est rattrapée au dernier moment et s’est traité d’idiote mentalement. Personne ne savait que Farah était en vie sauf une personne inconnue et Saul…</p><p>Ce qui posait un problème car si la reine l’apprenait ça irait très mal et de plus elle sentait une pointe d’amertume et de jalousie car c’était un secret entre elle et « sa » Farah :</p><p>- « note<em> à moi-même ne jamais utilisé ce mot pour désigner Farah… » </em></p><p> </p><p>Maintenant elle était dans la cour du bâtiment et vit plusieurs blessés être transportés sur des brancards par d’autres soldats. Elle a pu remarquer la trace de pneus au sol et ce dit que Farah devait être dans cette voiture et vu que les traces commençaient à disparaitre cela devait faire plusieurs heures qu’ils étaient partis.</p><p> </p><p>Farah a disparu quand elle-même dormait encore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Quelques heures plus tôt : en dehors de la barrière…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Retour avec le point de vu de Farah</p><p> </p><p>L’ancienne directrice avait questionné Saul pendant plusieurs heures, sans jamais reprendre son souffle (en tous cas c’était l’impression que cela donnait). A un moment donné elle s’était endormi, exténuée par ce qui se passait depuis plusieurs jours.</p><p> </p><p>Dans son rêve, elle revenait à Alféa avec Rosalind mais cette fois elle ne l’enfermait pas dans sa prison, mais elle l’avait emmené dans une maison loin de tout problème. Elle fut étonnée de souhaiter que se rêve arrive vraiment, que ce rêve devienne la réalité.</p><p> Dans son rêve elle se senti secouer, elle se réveilla et à cet instant la voiture s’arrêta et la porte de droite s’ouvrit, elle ne pouvait pas apercevoir où elle était car les vitres l’empêchaient de regarder. Un spécialiste du nom de Marcus sorti en premier puis Saul et celui-ci lui tendit sa main gauche comme une invitation, elle refusa poliment en disant qu’elle pouvait sortir toute seule.</p><p> </p><p>Farah regarda autour d’elle et pu voir plusieurs tentes et cabanes en bois, plusieurs personnes travaillaient ici, certains se battaient contre d’autres, certaines personnes discutaient entres eux, elle put entendre le prénom Rosalind et Luna et ainsi que le sien quand elle passait devant eux, ces personnes la voyant arriver lui fit un sourire qu’elle redonna aussi tôt, ils lui souhaitèrent la « bienvenue ».</p><p> </p><p>Elle entra dans une cabane en bois qui était la plus grande donc sans nul doute que c’était le quartier général, avec ce que se passait elle fut étonnée qu’ils aient eu le temps de faire autant d’abris. Au centre se trouvait une sorte de table avec un plan de la forêt et on pouvait voir Alféa ainsi qu’un point rouge assez loin :</p><p>- « ça doit être notre position, en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop proche de l’école, et qu’on puisse se préparer avant un affrontement. » c’est ce qu’elle se dit intérieurement et le terme « affrontement » la fit frissonner d’anticipation.</p><p>L’homme au centre de la pièce donc à côté du plan se trouvait être Saul, il devait être l’instigateur de cette révolte, elle était contente que son ami soit en bonne santé, elle était inquiète pour lui, après tout c’était son ami le plus proche avec Ben. Elle sortait de sa transe à l’instant où Saul commençait à parler :</p><p>- « Bonjour à tous, j’ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que notre chère directrice Farah Dowling est à nouveau parmi nous. »</p><p>Farah se senti un peu mal à l’aise, même si elle avait l’habitude que des personnes la regardent fixement, elle ne voulait pas trop d’attention en ce moment… elle avait tellement de choses auxquelles penser. Elle regardait quand même son entourage et souriait à tout le monde sans laisser ses émotions la dépasser.</p><p>- « nous avons réussi à la ramener, comme vous le savez Rosalind l’avait enfermé dans son ancienne prison et ça ne m’étonnerais pas qu’elle vienne la récupérer et en même temps nous déclarer la guerre. »</p><p> </p><p>Quand Farah Dowling entendit le nom Rosalind et la phrase suivante « vienne la récupérer », son cœur manqua un battement, elle se demandait pourquoi maintenant ? Elle devrait être en colère contre la femme et la haïr, mais non rien de tout cela, son cœur disait le contraire et ses pensées divaguaient...</p><p>Elle se demandais comment la blonde allait la retrouver, et comment elle était en ce moment, était-elle en colère ? Farah pensait que oui, elle connaissait son caractère mieux que quiconque.</p><p> </p><p>- « nous devons nous préparer et garder espoir avant cet affrontement, nous serons contre l’armée de Solaria et même nos propres élèves. Sauf si certains veulent rejoindre nos rangs, ils sont les bienvenus, faites passer le mot dans le camp, nous en reparlerons demain d’ici-là reposez-vous. »</p><p>Tout le monde était en train de partir et parlait entre eux. Saul la regarda et il se rapprocha, il lui demandait si elle voulait se reposer avant de manger un peu, il mettait sa main au niveau de sa taille et une sensation lui disait de reculer, ce qu’elle fit immédiatement mais sans le brusquer et il n’en tenait pas rigueur. Ils allaient en dehors de la cabane en bois et une sensation d’être observé lui prit d’un coup. Elle se dit que c’était juste une sensation et rien d’autre ou qu’elle devenait paranoïaque.</p><p>Mais elle ne se trompait pas...</p><p> </p><p>**********************</p><p> </p><p>Point de vu de Rosalind</p><p> </p><p>Elle était dans la cellule de Farah, et elle se demandait comment retrouver Farah plus rapidement que ces incapables de soldats solariens. Elle eut une idée, cela allait mettre plusieurs heures mais elle était prête à tout, elle savait que Farah avait été connectée avec sa magie pendant plusieurs jours, et sa mémoire aussi… elle était une fée de l’esprit et Farah aussi, elle remarquait d’un coup les pierres au sol, elle savait que Saul était un idiot mais à ce point-là non. L’homme avait oublié ses stupides pierres, et était partie avec Farah.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalind était en train de se mettre à genoux, et elle levait ses mains, les paumes en l’air. Elle demandait à ses pouvoir qui étaient dans les pierres de revenir vers elle, et de la guider vers Farah. Cela mit quelques heures à venir car les pouvoirs étaient nombreux, d’un coup tous les pouvoirs des pierres se mirent à sortir, à se rejoindre, à tourbillonner et à vive allure, volèrent vers Rosalind, et l’entouraient d’un halo bleu, faisant des vagues sur son visage avec les reflets.</p><p> Elle ferma les yeux, et des minutes après l’avoir fait, elle put voir en même temps que Farah, quand celle-ci ouvrait les yeux, elle voyait, quand la femme les fermait, elle ne voyait plus. Et elle ne s’attendait pas à se voir dans les pensées de Farah, elle ne voulait pas faire attention à ça maintenant mais peut-être qu’elle pourrait s’en servir à son avantage quand Farah serait toute seule « avec elle ».</p><p> </p><p>- « Enfin je t’ai retrouvé », elle disait ça à voix haute, et un sourire malicieux se formait sur son visage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ce chapitre a mit plus de temps que prévu, et j'ai décidé de faire mon chapitre et les prochains uniquement en français. Je suis désolé mais comme l'anglais n'est pas parfait de mon côté j'ai peur de faire des fautes et que l'histoire devienne incompréhensible.</p><p>Mais je suis contente de ce chapitre :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dans les pensées d'une autre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Le premier contact entre Farah et Rosalind par la pensée...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Chapitre 4</p><p> </p><p>Dans les pensées d’une autre</p><p> </p><p>Maintenant Rosalind savait quoi faire, tout ce qu’elle voulait c’était de récupérer Farah, de la garder auprès d’elle. En espérant que celle-ci se laisse faire et elle l’espérait, mais elle n’oubliait pas son visage dans la mémoire de Farah au moment où elles ne faisaient qu’une pour la première fois. Farah pensait à elle souvent, elle le savait et Rosalind ne voulait pas que ça s’arrête. Alors elle a décidé d’aller lui rendre visite dans son sommeil ce soir, dans ses pensées, Farah ne pourra pas l’arrêter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Point de vu de Farah</p><p> </p><p>Après la deuxième réunion de Saul, l’homme l’emmena dans sa cabane, elle était en train d’ouvrir la porte qui faisait un bruit de grincement comme si c’était la première fois qu’on l’ouvrait. Elle remarqua que le mobilier était simple mais avait l’air confortable, en face d’elle se trouvait une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt, la fenêtre était un peu rapprochée vers la gauche et à côté un grand lit double qui lui donnait envie de dormir immédiatement, il y avait une armoire en bois, ainsi qu’une porte à côté de celle-ci, cela devait être la salle de bain. L’extérieur était peut-être assez primitif mais l’intérieur était assez luxueux, c’était un vrai trompe-l’œil.</p><p>- « Nous avons réussi à construire quelques cabanes avec ce genre de mobilier et avec un grand espace mais souvent nous dormons dans des tentes, elles sont plus petites mais il faut se méfier des apparences. »  Il lui fit un sourire et s’en alla en lui disant qu’elle pouvait faire comme chez elle et que si elle avait un problème elle pouvait lui demander.</p><p> </p><p>Farah le remercia et elle se trouvait maintenant toute seule avec encore une fois une sensation d’être épiée, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas bizarrement.</p><p> </p><p>Elle s’avança vers le lit et se laissa tomber sur celui-ci, elle regardait au plafond et se demandait comment cela se passait à Alféa ? La réaction de ses chers élèves à la vue de ces cadavres de soldats, et elle voulait savoir la réaction de Rosalind quand elle a remarqué sa disparition.</p><p>D’un coup elle entendit un petit rire, elle pouvait le reconnaitre entre milles mais c’était impossible, Rosalind était à des kilomètres d’ici... Mais pourtant elle en était persuadée. Elle se relevait et s’est dit qu’il était temps d’aller prendre un bain, elle allait en profiter tout de même, cela faisait des jours qu’elle ne s’était pas lavé, elle ne pouvait pas mais maintenant elle en avait l’opportunité.</p><p>Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l’ouvrit, elle était assez grande avec le lavabo à gauche, il avait un grand miroir mais  elle ne voulait pas voir son visage ni voir à quoi elle ressemblait, en face d’elle une grande douche et à sa droite une baignoire. Tout était blanc mais avec des carreaux noirs. Tout ceci a été fait avec l’aide de la magie, les fées ont fait du bon travail.</p><p>Elle se déshabilla et se regardait quand même dans le miroir, elle avait minci mais ce n’était pas énormément voyant. Elle avait quelques cheveux blancs mais rien d’extraordinaire, elle passa sa main au-dessus de sa tête et ils ont disparu.</p><p>Elle se retourna et fit couler l’eau du bain, elle s’étira de ton son long car les journées avaient été rudes et elle se senti enfin bien. Après quelques minutes la baignoire était pleine, elle se mit dedans et elle se senti merveilleusement bien, l’eau chaude était comme un massage sur son corps. Elle ferma les yeux et ne vit rien pour le moment, d’un coup elle vit Rosalind dans son bureau en train de lui sourire, le sourire dont elle avait le secret. Elle n’ouvrit pas les yeux maintenant car c’était tellement réel comme si la blonde était avec elle, mais c’était impossible, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Elle vit la femme se lever, contourner le bureau et s’asseoir sur celui-ci, ses bras étaient croisés maintenant. Elle la regarda avec un sourcil levé comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Rosalind soupira et s’avança vers Farah, celle-ci avait encore les yeux fermés. Farah pouvait voir les beaux yeux bleus de la femme qui était devant elle, elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur corporelle de la nouvelle directrice... Rosalind dit enfin :</p><p> </p><p>- « je t’ai enfin trouvé, je t’ai manqué ? ». En disant cela elle leva sa main droite et touche la joue gauche de Farah, d’ailleurs la femme plus jeune senti un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux aussi vite que l’éclair et se redressa à bout de souffle comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Elle se demanda alors si c’était bien Rosalind dans sa tête et son esprit ou si elle l’avait rêvé ? Pourtant c’était tellement réel, elle avait senti sa chaleur et son touché, un rêve pouvait être réaliste mais pas à ce point-là, et le pire c’était qu’elle ne s’était même pas endormit mais elle avait juste fermé les yeux pendant quelques minutes. Mais maintenant qu’elle y réfléchissait, Rosalind a dit qu’elle l’avait enfin retrouvé, donc elle la cherchait, elle mettait en danger le camp si Rosalind savait vraiment où ils étaient. Elle décida de continuer son bain mais de ne plus fermer les yeux trop longtemps, donc le repos ça ne sera pas maintenant.</p><p> </p><p>Après le bain elle s’habilla encore et elle prit la décision de sortir et de parler avec les personnes autour d’elle, elle devait trouver Saul pour qu’il lui explique ce qui se passe ici et comment il avait réussi à sortir de la prison de Solaria.</p><p>Il était tard quand elle sortit mais pas assez pour que les soldats arrêtent de se battre, elle comprit que ces soldats étaient déterminés à se battre, mais savaient-ils contre qui ils se battraient ? Des gardes expérimentés depuis des années avec une tactique de combat parfaite et utilisé depuis des siècles. L’armée de la reine Luna était connue pour sa puissance et elle était sans pitié, elle savait que cette armée avait tué des innocents justes pour un territoire. Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire évidemment, elle ne voulait pas les effrayer davantage.</p><p>Elle vit enfin Saul et elle le rejoignait, celui-ci la vit aussi et lui fit un sourire et un geste de la main.</p><p> </p><p>- « As-tu réussi à te reposer ?</p><p> </p><p>- « oui merci, cela faisait longtemps. » elle mentait évidemment mais pourquoi dirait-elle à Saul qu’elle avait vu Rosalind dans ses pensées durant son bain, il l’aurait regardé bizarrement et puis elle ne voulait pas lui dire.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>« Saul dis-moi comment as-tu réussi à construire cet endroit, surtout en si peu de temps et avec autant de monde sans que Rosalind le sache car certaines personnes du camp sont encore à Alféa. »</li>
<li>« J’imagine quand même temps je vais devoir te parler de mon évasion ? »</li>
<li>« Tu imagines bien. » Ils rigolèrent un peu ensemble.</li>
<li>Eh bien tu vois, j’étais dans ma cellule en train de penser à mon avenir et à celui de Sky maintenant que Andréas est revenu. J’ai entendu des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, puis j’ai vu un garde qui se tenait devant les barreaux, il me souriait comme s’il me connaissait, et à un moment il a dévoilé son visage car évidement ce n’était pas son vrai visage. Et c’était Ben ! Il avait réussi à fabriquer une potion qui permettait de changer son apparence. J’étais sous le choc, il avait réussi à berner tout le monde et même moi. »</li>
</ul><p>Il rigolait mais un rire assez coincé comme s’il n’arrivait pas à y croire, même Farah ne pensait pas que Ben était capable de faire ça, non pas qu’il n’avait pas de courage, loin de là mais Ben était le type de personne qui n’allait pas contre la loi.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>« Puis il m’a changé aussi et personne ne s’en ai douté, d’ailleurs il faut que la reine Luna revoie sa garde, enfin, nous avons réussi à partir non sans appréhension car on avait quand même peur de se faire prendre, on était dans une forteresse tout de même. Ensuite on a franchi la barrière et quelques heures plus tard on était arrivé, ce qu’il faut que je te dise c’est que le camp était déjà là… En fait il était là depuis très longtemps comme si on savait que quelque chose allait se passer. Ben ne peut pas revenir pour l’instant comme tu t’en doute car il doit être surveillé maintenant que je suis partie de la cellule, la reine doit croire qu’il doit être au courant de ma fuite, et c’est vrai…  J’espère vraiment que rien ne va lui arriver. »</li>
<li>« Ne t’inquiète pas Saul, il ne va rien lui arriver. » elle lui mit la main sur l’épaule et Saul mit sa main au-dessus de la sienne. »</li>
<li>« Je suis content que tu sois là, j’avais peur d’arriver trop tard dans le bureau de ce monstre. » Il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula prétextant qu’elle voulait retourner dans sa chambre. </li>
<li>« Je vais t’envoyer ton diné dans ta chambre si tu le veux bien, je sais que cette journée a été difficile pour toi. » Il lui souriait et il s’en alla voir d’autres personnes du camp. </li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Farah se retourna et marcha jusqu’à sa chambre, elle croisa plusieurs personnes et leur fit un signe de tête en signe de respect. Elle se dépêcha pour ouvrir la porte mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, comme si une personne invisible la faisait marcher plus rapidement.</p><p>Elle se désintéressa totalement de ce qui l’entourait, tout ce qu’elle voulait c’était se reposer dans son lit, elle n’avait pas supporter que Saul la traite de monstre, « sa Rosalind n’était pas un monstre ». Pour elle, Rosalind n’était pas un monstre, elle ne pouvait pas l’admettre et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, pourtant cette dernière en avait fait des choses horribles dans sa vie et Farah le savait.</p><p>Elle se dirigea vers son lit, enleva ses chaussures, son manteau et s’allongea enfin, cela faisait du bien de rester à rien faire pendant quelques minutes, son dos n’en pouvait plus et ses membres auraient pu lâcher à tout moment. Elle ferma les yeux et elle ne vit rien, encore une fois, comme un poste de télévision, jusqu’à ce qu’on l’allume avec la télécommande...</p><p>Et c’est ce qui arriva entre autres, Rosalind était à nouveau là, proche, comme la dernière fois, son cœur sursauta.</p><p>- « Je me demande comment vous faites pour rester avec cet imbécile de première, rien que de le voir j’aurais envie de le frapper, vraiment, vous ne voyez pas qu’il est amoureux de vous Farah ? »</p><p>- « Rosalind ? Comment avez-vous réussi à me parler de cette façon ? Vous n’avez donc aucune limite, vous utilisez mes pensées pour me suivre et traquer les autres n’est-ce pas ? »</p><p>- « Alors oui et non, tout ce que je veux c’est de vous ramener avec moi, quitte à tout détruire, et vous n’avez pas répondu à ma question, savez-vous que Saul Silva vous aime ? »</p><p>Farah souffla à présent et elle répondit à la question :</p>
<ul>
<li>« Oui je le sais depuis des années, mais cela ne vous regarde pas, Silva est très gentil et tient à moi contrairement à certaines personnes... »</li>
<li>« J’imagine que ces « certaines personnes » comme vous dites il s’agit de moi ? Et qui a dit que je ne me soucie pas de vous ? Je ne l'ai jamais dit. Et vraiment la gentillesse ? Si vous ne l’aimez pas en retour la gentillesse ne fait pas tout. »</li>
</ul><p>Farah déglutit car elle savait que c’était vrai, tour ce que Rosalind disait était vrai...</p><p>- « Je vois que vous ne répondez pas donc cela signifie que j’ai raison, et je sais à qui vous tenez en secret, je peux le voir mais vous refusez de l’admettre n’est-ce pas ? Est-ce trop difficile de le dire Farah ? Je peux le voir au plus profond de vous, ouvrez cette porte Farah ! »</p><p>- « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, il n’y a rien à dire et aucune porte à ouvrir. »</p><p>- « Si vous le prenez ainsi... Comme je vous l’ai dit il y a quelques instants, je veux vous avoir auprès de moi quitte à tout détruire, donc je vous donne un choix, sois vous partez avec moi maintenant sans faire d’histoire sois j’arrives avec toute l’armée de Solaria et croyez-moi il vaut mieux pour nous tous que vous choisissez la première option, et vous-savez que je peux ramener quelques brûlés aussi, et ça va être pire, lâcher ces monstres dans la nature n’est pas très bon.. »</p><p> </p><p>- « Vous utilisez le chantage avec moi maintenant ? Vous êtes vraiment horrible, utiliser des hommes pour votre propre envie, et tuer mes élèves... »</p><p> </p><p>- « Alors, de toute façon un jour ou l’autre la reine viendra vous traquer et tous les rebelles seront exécutés, il vaut mieux utiliser la première option Farah, et entre nous se ne sont plus vos élèves mais les miens, et mes envies vous les connaissez déjà n’est-ce pas ? Vous. »</p><p> </p><p>Rosalind se rapprocha, tendit ses mains et les posa sur les joues de Farah, son visage se rapprocha de plus en plus et elle regarda Farah dans les yeux, Farah était troublé, elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que Rosalind soit aussi proche. Et enfin Rosalind posa ses lèvres sur celles de Farah, contre toutes attentes Farah répondit au baisé. Malgré le fait que c’était en rêve, le baisé était vivant et réel.</p><p>- « Dites-moi votre réponse maintenant Farah » Elle se recula mais garda ses mains sur les joues de l’autre femme, elles étaient toujours aussi proches.</p><p> </p><p>- « C’est d’accord, j’accepte votre proposition mais je ne veux pas retourner dans cette cellule. »</p><p>- « Non vous n’y serez pas, vous serez avec moi, rien que vous et moi. »</p><p> </p><p>Farah hocha la tête, contre toutes attentes, elle se senti bouger et elle sentait que l’endroit avait changé… Elle ouvra les yeux et se releva, elle était dans une plus grande chambre, en tournant sa tête elle vit Rosalind contre la porte qui la regardait avec son sourire satisfait.</p><p> </p><p>- « Bienvenue à la maison Farah. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre 4, il est arrivé plus tard que prévu mais je l'aime bien :) Je ne dis rien sur le prochain chapitre, sur sa publication car je ne sais pas quand il sera posté et je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. les secrets du cœur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rosalind et Farah doivent "cohabiter" , c'est sans doute le début de quelque chose...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapitre 5</p><p> </p><p>Les secrets du cœur</p><p> </p><p>Point de vu de Saul</p><p> </p><p>Quelques temps plus tard, Saul Silva frappait à la porte de la cabane de Farah. N’ayant pas de réponse et s’inquiétant pour son amie il ouvrit la porte, contre toute attente la chambre était vide aucune trace de Farah Dowling. Il commençait à s’inquiéter. Farah lui avait bien dit il y a des heures qu’elle allait dans sa cabane, d’ailleurs elle semblait troublée, il avait dit quelque chose mais il n’arrivait pas à s’en rappeler…</p><p><em>***- « HAAA mais oui je lui ai dit que Rosalind était un monstre, juste après elle avait changé d’expression facial comme si ça la dérangeait. » </em>c’est ce qu’il s’est tout de suite dit à lui-même.</p><p>Il remarqua que la cabane était en bonne état, pas de meuble renversé et aucun signe d’une quelconque bagarre. Et s’il y avait eu une on l’aurait entendu. Donc ce qu’il faut se dire c’est que Farah est partie de son pleins gré. Mais Saul trouvait ça étrange que Farah soir partie sans rien dire, donc peut-être qu’elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que de partir. Et le spécialiste se dit que la personne qui devait être derrière tout ça devait être Rosalind.</p><p> </p><p>Il devait en informer le camp sur la disparition de Farah, et faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?? Ils étaient seuls et s’ils partaient du camp pour retrouver Farah ils allaient se faire prendre par l’armée ou pire par les brûlés.</p><p> </p><p>Saul sorti de la cabane, en ouvrant la porte des élèves couraient vers lui affolés.</p><p>- « Bon dieu que se passe-t-il ? »</p><p>- « Monsieur nous avons un problème, nous sommes encerclés. »</p><p> </p><p>Saul n’en revenait pas, ils étaient vraiment dans la merde jusqu’au cou.</p><p> </p><p>***A des centaines de kilomètres du camp***</p><p> </p><p>- « Bienvenue à la maison Farah. » Rosalind adorait le regard de Farah en ce moment, il avait une expression de surprise, les lèvres de Farah avaient une sorte de « o » et elle avait de grands yeux ronds également, en toute franchise elle ne s’attendait à être ici avec elle.</p><p>- « Rosalind comment avez-vous réussi à m’envoyer ici ? et où sommes-nous ? »</p><p>- « Ma chère vous savez que je suis pleine de surprise, je vous ai appris tout ce que je sais, vous êtes puissante donc imaginez ce que moi je peux entreprendre. Pour répondre à votre deuxième question nous sommes à la montagne dans une maison qui est la mienne depuis des générations, je vous l’avais promis, vous ne serez jamais plus dans une prison. »</p><p>Rosalind s’avançait à présent vers le lit de Farah, doucement mais surement, Farah était un peu sous le choc, en même temps se faire téléporter pouvait rendre malade même la plus agile des fées. Elle vit que Farah était troublée sur le fait qu’elle se rapproche, la dernière fois qu’elles étaient toutes les deux Farah était en prison et avant cela elle l’avait assommée…</p><p>Elle s’arrêta un moment puis demanda calmement :</p><p>- « Farah, puis-je m’asseoir sur le lit ? » C’était la première fois qu’elle demandait l’autorisation à quelqu’un, logiquement elle forçait les gens mais là c’était différent, c’était Farah. </p><p> </p><p>D’ailleurs Farah devait être du même avis car ses sourcils étaient levés</p><p> </p><p>- « Bien sûr que vous pouvez, c’est étrange que vous le demandiez comme ça, en fait la demande en elle-même est étrange venant de vous.  Et vous êtes chez vous Rosalind. »</p><p> </p><p>- « Que c’est drôle !! Je voulais juste être certaine que vous le vouliez, peut-être que vous avez envie d’être seule, et si c’est le cas je peux partir. Et même si je suis chez moi vous avez le droit à votre intimité. »</p><p> </p><p>- « Intimité ? Ha jusque-là vous étiez en train de m’observer sans vergogne. Attendez, cela veut dire que quand j’étais dans mon bain et que j’avais fermé les yeux c’était bien vous ? »</p><p> </p><p>Rosalind avait envie de rigoler, mais elle se retenait :</p><p> </p><p>- « Farah, Farah !  Comme je vous l’ai dit » Elle se rapproche encore « tout ce que je veux c’est vous, vous avoir auprès de moi, juste vous et moi. » Et elle est enfin assise à côté de Farah. Elle leva la main pour remettre le col du chemisier bleu ciel de Farah, et elle toucha son cou en passant et retira sa main. Elle avait remarqué les frissons sur la peau de son ancienne apprentie mais ne releva pas.</p><p> </p><p>- « Donc c’était bien vous… »</p><p> </p><p>- « oui c’était moi, mais ne t’inquiète si tu penses à la même question que moi, non je n’ai rien vu, juste tes beaux yeux bruns. » Elle souriait, mais d’un vrai sourire cette fois-ci.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*** « Mon dieu elle sourit et rougit. »***</em>
</p><p> </p><p>- « Enfin… Depuis le temps que j’attends ce sourire sur ton visage. »</p><p>- « Arrête tes bêtises je ne souris pas... » Farah tourna la tête pour sourire encore plus, elle était comme une adolescente pendant ses premiers émois.</p><p> </p><p>- « Bon si tu le dis, je vais te laisser, j’ai des choses à faire, j’ai apporté tes vêtements d’Alféa ici, tu peux te changer. La salle de bain est juste à ta gauche et visite les lieux si tu le veux, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, je reviens ce soir. » Elle se leva non sans un dernier sourire, elle entendit un « à ce soir » vraiment tout petit, elle s’arrêta se retourna et vit que Farah s’était retournée. Et elle partait enfin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Point de vu de Farah :</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>*** <em>« mon dieu, que suis-je en train de faire, je devrais la détester, elle a utilisé le chantage contre moi et maintenant on est comme un vieux couple marié depuis 30 ans. »***</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Elle se ressaisit, descendit du lit et alla jusqu’à l’armoire de la chambre, à côté du lit, elle l’ouvrit et remarqua que toutes ses tenues étaient classées par couleurs, du Rosalind tout craché. En bas de l’armoire il y avait des tiroirs, elle priait pour que ne soit pas ce qu’elle pensait… Et si c’était bien ça, elle ouvrit donc le tiroir et il y avait ses sous-vêtements, eux-aussi rangés par couleur.</p><p> </p><p>Farah se sentit rougir, elle l’avait vraiment fait, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, si elle devait se sentir gênée ou justement flattée que Rosalind ait fait ça, et est-ce que Rosalind l’avait imaginé portant ces sous-vêtements…</p><p>Elle ferma tout de suite le tiroir, elle s’emporta un peu trop en ce moment.</p><p>Maintenant elle pensait au camp, qu’est-ce qui se passait en ce moment ? Est-que Saul sait où elle est ? Va-t-il partir à sa recherche ? Il imaginait le pire, que Rosalind lui avait menti et qu’en fin de compte le camp allait être anéanti de toute façon. Il faut qu’elle en parle à Rosalind ce soir quand elle va rentrer pour être sûr de ses manigances.</p><p>Elle prit une douche calmement, elle s’habilla, se coiffa. Elle portait à présent une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir assez ample. Elle s’habillait simplement après tout elle n’avait rien à faire d’important. Elle décida donc de descendre et de visiter un peu, elle laissa d’abord la lumière du soleil pénétrer sa nouvelle chambre.</p><p> </p><p>Point de vu de Rosalind </p><p> </p><p>La directrice d’Alféa devait rejoindre la reine Luna dans son palais de Solaria, il y avait de plus en plus de soldats qui guettaient les quatre coins du palais, à son avis les soldats avaient appris la leçon, mais un peu trop tard. Souvent elle disait à elle-même comment ces abrutis pouvaient appartenir à la plus grande armée de ce monde…</p><p> </p><p>Elle franchissait la porte du palais et elle dit à voix haute que la reine l’attendait, on lui répondit que la reine était dans son bureau et qu’effectivement elle l’attendait.</p><p>Elle monta les escaliers et arriva dans une grande tour, devant elle se dressait une porte immense en bois très rare (à son avis) et en or, avec l’emblème de Solaria, un soleil avec deux épées entrecroisées, très originale.</p><p> </p><p>Le garde frappait à la porte et elle entendit « entrez » ;</p><p>- « votre majesté, la directrice d’Alféa est ici pour son rendez-vous »</p><p>- « Faites-la entrer » la voix était stricte.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalind s’inclina en signe de respect mais avec un arrière-goût dans la bouche, normalement c’était les autres qui s’inclinaient devant elle et non l’inverse mais vu que c’était la reine c’était son devoir.</p><p> </p><p>- « Bonjour, vous vouliez me voir ? »</p><p>- « Oui, nous avons des nouvelles, nous avons trouvé le camp et nous l’encerclons en ce moment précis, et Saul Silva est à l’intérieur avec les rebelles. »</p><p> </p><p>- « Vous avez réussi à le trouver ? » Elle faisait celle qui était surprise, cela faisait quand même plusieurs jours qu’elle l’avait trouvé elle-même...</p><p>- « Exactement, le problème est que les personnes à l’intérieur ne veulent pas se rendre, et bien entendu il y a ce très cher Saul Silva qui est parmi eux. Je suis persuadée que c’est lui qui est derrière cette rébellion. »</p><p>- « Reine Luna si je peux me permettre je ne suis pas d’accord avec vous, Saul Silva était emprisonné et je pense que le camp était là avant. Je pense que ces personnes ont été recrutées avant toute cette histoire. »</p><p>- « Bien vu Rosalind, bien vu. Donc c’est quelqu’un qui doit être proche de Farah Dowling et Saul Silva mais qui est encore à Alféa pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, pas un élève c’est certain mais quelqu’un de plus mature et sûr de lui. Quelqu’un de discret certainement. Je vais faire mes propres recherches mes gardes seront à l’affut et vous regardez bien autour de vous quand vous serez de retour dans votre établissement. »</p><p> </p><p>- « Je suis persuadée que nous le trouverons, je serai sur mes gardes. »</p><p>- « Bien, je vous enverrais une lettre pour le prochain rendez-vous, et pour vous dire si j’ai des nouvelles du camp, mais entre-nous dans quelques jours ils seront en manque de vivres et d’eau donc ils seront soit obligé de baisser les armes soit de mourir atrocement devant leurs compagnons et nos soldats. »</p><p> </p><p>Rosalind partait enfin du bureau, ils avaient longuement discuté de la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Maintenant elle allait retrouver Farah, elle lui avait dit qu’elle allait arriver ce soir, mais demain elle allait avoir une discussion avec Ben Harvey. Car bien entendu le point rouge c’était lui, proche de Farah et de Saul, discret, capable de passer inaperçu et quelqu’un de mature pour organiser à l’avance un plan et un camp de rebelles. C’était lui.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rosalind est arrivée chez elle, elle espérait que Farah était toujours là, mais de toute façon où est-ce qu’elle pourrait aller ? Elle n’avait plus que la maison de Rosalind.</p><p>Elle remarqua que la maison était allumée donc Farah était encore là, elle pouvait respirer, elle ouvrit sa porte, déposa son manteau sur le porte-manteau et écouta attentivement les bruits car il n’y avait aucune trace de l’ancienne directrice. Rosalind commençait à s’inquiéter, peut-être que sa cachette avait été repérée ? Mais quand elle tendit l’oreille elle pouvait écouter des soupirs profonds comme quelqu’un qui dormait. Elle se dirigea vers ce bruit, vers le canapé et elle fut surprise de voir Farah allongée, son bras au-dessus de son visage, et ses lèvres bougeaient. Rosalind détourna le canapé et s’avança vers Farah encore une fois, elle s’accroupit et elle voulait toucher la joue de Farah mais elle avait peur de la réveiller et que l’autre femme ne soit effrayée. Elle vit Farah enlever sa main et Rosalind pouvait enfin voir le visage de la femme entièrement et même toucher sa joue, le fait que le bras ne soit plus là permis à Rosalind d’être plus discrète.</p><p>Elle toucha donc sa joue avec son doigt de haut en bas, comme si la peau de Farah en l’effleurant trop fort pouvait se briser, une peau de porcelaine. Sans faire attention elle mit sa main sur les cheveux de la femme allongée, et là elle entendit son prénom qui venait de sortir de la bouche de son ancienne élève, elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans ce rêve, en tout cas elle était certaine, elle était dedans.</p><p> </p><p>Elle voulait enlever sa main et laisser Farah dormir mais celle-ci se réveilla, ses yeux se sont ouverts et elle put voir que Farah était surprise de la voir aussi près et que Rosalind la touche, puis elle vit Farah rougir, Rosalind était sûre que Farah se souvenait de son rêve, elle voulait le connaître encore plus.</p><p> </p><p>- « Rosalind ? Que faites-vous ? »</p><p>- « Je voulais vous réveiller pour le diner, et je voudrais vous remercier de l’avoir préparer c’est très gentil à vous. »</p><p>- « Il n’y a pas de problème, j’ai toujours pris l’habitude de le préparer moi-même et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait aujourd’hui. »</p><p> </p><p>Rosalind souri encore une fois et elles remarquaient toutes les deux que leurs visages étaient une fois encore trop proches, pourtant aucunes d’elles ne voulaient reculer. Elles se regardaient dans les yeux comme si elles étaient connectées l’une à l’autre. Puis un hurlement de loup les firent se reculer, elles étaient en pleine forêt donc les hurlements de loup étaient présent le soir.</p><p> </p><p>Farah s’éclaircissait la gorge comme pour se ressaisir, puis elle se leva enfin et se retrouva devant Rosalind, la femme plus grande se dirigea vers la cuisine en lui demandant de s’asseoir et de la laisser gérer la fin du diner.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je commence déjà le chapitre 6 :) et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Un point de non retour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rosalind raconte ce qui se passe au camp à Farah, celle-ci entre dans une colère noire..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapitre 6</p><p> </p><p>Un point de non-retour</p><p> </p><p>Farah et Rosalind étaient en train de manger dans le silence, un silence confortable. Elles n’osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux, pourtant elles en mouraient d’envie mais c’était trop compliqué, voire impossible de le faire.</p><p>Soudain, Rosalind posa ses couverts reliant ses deux mains et regarda fixement Farah, elle voulait dire quelque chose d’important mais qui risquait de faire du mal à Farah et elle redoutait ce moment, cependant le dire était la chose la plus importante.</p><p>- « Ecoutez Farah j’ai quelque chose à vous, c’est très important. »</p><p>- « Vous n’aimez pas le diner ? »</p><p>Rosalind rigola un peu mais se repris</p><p>- « ça n’a rien avoir avec le diner mais entre parenthèse il est très bon merci, c’est quelque chose de sérieux. »</p><p>Farah arrêta tout ce qu’elle faisait et regarda franchement Rosalind avec son regard sérieux.</p><p>- « Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose est arrivé au camp ? Pourtant je pensais qu’en partant avec vous ils seraient en sécurité !! »</p><p>Rosalind pouvait voir qu’une colère montait chez Farah.</p><p> </p><p>- « Je… comment dire, la reine Luna est au courant pour le camp, je vous assure je n’ai rien dit, elle l’a découvert seule. Et humm le camp est encerclé par les soldats, et s’ils ne se dénoncent pas par eux-mêmes, les soldats de Solaria vont rester nuits et jours, et donc les habitants du camp risquent de mourir de faim et de soif. Le problème est que Saul Silva ne veut rien entendre. »</p><p> </p><p>Farah se leva d’un bond en faisant tomber la chaise dans un grand fracas.</p><p>- « Et vous me le dites que maintenant ? Nous dinons calmement et pendant ce temps mes amis et Saul meurent de faim ? Vous n’avez donc aucun sentiment ? »</p><p>C’est au tour de Rosalind de se lever d’un bond se sentant agressée, elle contourna la table pour se retrouver en face de Farah, même si Farah était plus grande d’une tête on pouvait voir que Rosalind avait quelque chose en plus.</p><p> </p><p>- « Vous me dites ça alors que j’aurais pu rien vous dire, je trouve que vous manquez de reconnaissance et je vous ai sauvé la vie en vous emportant avec moi, vous seriez encore avec eux en mourant de faim. »</p><p> </p><p>- « Vous pensez que j’ai envie de les abandonner ? Et puis entre nous, je suis certaine que vous le saviez, en m’emmenant avec vous vous êtes aussi en sécurité car la reine Luna en me voyant vous aurait prise pour une traitresse, vous lui avez dit que vous m’aviez tuée mais c’est faux. Donc vous avez fait une pierre deux coups. »</p><p> </p><p>- « Farah, je ne savais pas que la reine Luna était au courant, je pensais que j’étais la seule mais elle me l’a dit aujourd’hui quand je suis partie et maintenant elle sait aussi que quelqu’un a aidé le camp à se construire et à se développer, le camp était là bien avant… »</p><p> </p><p>Rosalind vit le visage de Farah se décomposer, elle savait qui était derrière tout ça.</p><p> </p><p>- « Vous savez qui est derrière tout ça n’est-ce pas ? Je ne vais pas vous le demander mais de toute façon je sais qui s’est ! Et demain je serais obligé de lui parler et de l’arrêter »</p><p> </p><p>Après ces mots Farah vit rouge et se rapprocha de Rosalind levant sa main droite avec puissance mais Rosalind sentant le coup venir empoigna le bras de Farah.</p><p> </p><p>- « Qu’est-ce que vous vouliez faire, me frapper ? Vous -êtes au-dessus de ça Farah, je vous pensais plus calme. »</p><p> </p><p>Cette phrase n’aidait pas du tout à calmer la colère de Farah, elle retourna la situation en plaquant violemment Rosalind contre le mur de la cuisine, le dos de Rosalind frappa le mur avec une telle force qu’un soupire de douleur s’échappa de la bouche de la directrice.</p><p> </p><p>- « Vous avez une sacrée force, mais malheureusement pour vous je suis plus forte encore. »</p><p>Rosalind leva son autre main, et fit lever Farah dans les airs, sans lui faire de mal, ce n’est pas ce qu’elle voulait.</p><p>- « Rosalind faites-moi descendre ou je vous jure que... »</p><p>- « Jure que quoi ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi. »</p><p>Rosalind souffla encore une fois, elle se sentait prise au piège pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas faire du mal à Farah mais en même temps si elle posait Farah celle-ci pourrait l’attaquer.</p><p> </p><p>- « Ecoutez Farah, je veux bien vous relâcher, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal loin de là, donc si vous le voulez bien ne faites aucun gestes brusques quand vous serez à terre ! »</p><p> </p><p>Farah de son côté réfléchissait, d’un côté elle en voulait à Rosalind mais d’un autre elle la croyait, alors elle fit oui de la tête comme résignée.</p><p>- « bien », après ce mot Rosalind descendit Farah sur le sol et elle fut surprise de voir Farah à terre, comme une enfant perdue…</p><p> </p><p>Rosalind se rapprocha doucement, elle s’agenouilla, Farah recula mais pas assez pour empêcher Rosalind de la toucher.</p><p>- « S’il-vous-plait laissez-moi »</p><p>Mais Rosalind n’hésita pas une seconde et prit Farah dans ses bras, son ancienne élève se débattait  vigoureusement mais pas assez pour que Rosalind lâche prise, elle entoura ses bras autour du corps de Farah et serra un peu, d’un coup Farah arrêta ses gestes et entoura aussi ses bras autour de Rosalind et elle pleura comme elle n’avait jamais pleuré auparavant.</p><p>La femme plus âgée avait mis sa main droite sur la tête de Farah et lui caressa la tête et en lui disant :</p><p>- « je suis désolé »</p><p>Farah se décala et lui répondit :</p><p>- « Je sais, vous n’étiez pas au courant mais maintenant Saul et les autres sont en dangers, et on ne peut rien faire, et je suis désolé d’avoir essayé de vous frapper, la colère a prit le dessus sur ma raison... »</p><p>Rosalind regardait à présent Farah dans les yeux.</p><p> </p><p>- « HOO vous avez dit que vous étiez désolé ? Il faut l’enregistrer. »</p><p>- « tsss vraiment, ce n’est pas drôle. » Maintenant Farah faisait la moue</p><p>- « Vous boudez ? »</p><p>- « Oui je boude » Elle avait maintenant les bras croisés</p><p>- « Vous ne boudez pas vraiment je le sais, et j’ai peut-être une idée pour sauver vos amis et ce Saul Silva… »</p><p>- « Vraiment ? Dites-le-moi !!! Et Saul est très gentil quand on essai de l’apprécier »</p><p>- « Je ne vais rien vous dire surtout si ça peut vous mettre en dangers, si vous ne savez pas ils n’auront aucune raison de vous faire du mal.  Et pour Silva je n’ai juste pas envie d’essayer, il est peut-être gentil certes mais il me dérange. »</p><p>- « Vous rougissez, vous êtes capable de rougir ? Vous n’aimez pas Silva parce qu’il m’aime bien. »</p><p>- « Je ne rougis jamais c’est juste qu’il fait très chaud ici, et vous pensez vraiment qu’il vous aime juste bien ? Vous avez avoué la dernière fois qu’il vous aimait. » Rosalind ne pouvait plus regarder Farah dans les yeux.</p><p>- « Ha ha je le savais, vous êtes jalouse. »</p><p>- « Mais pas du tout, c’est totalement faux, bon il est l’heure d’aller se coucher, je vais ranger la cuisine et vous pouvez faire ce qu’il vous plaît. »</p><p>Rosalind se leva brusquement, explosant la bulle qu’elles venaient de créer.</p><p> </p><p>- « Rosalind je … » Farah s’en voulait vraiment elle avait dépassé les limites de Rosalind, lui dire qu’elle était jalouse était une grave erreur, elle venait de dire que son mentor, la personne qui lui disait « l’amour est une faiblesse » qu’elle était jalouse de Saul Silva.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>« Farah s’il-vous-plait, pouvez -vous juste me laisser un peu toute seule ? »</li>
<li>- « Oui bien sûr, pardon je m’en vais »</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Farah montait à présent les marches d’un air triste, elle ne pensait pas que Rosalind pouvait être touchée par ses mots mais elle l’était. Alors elle décida qu’elle allait présenter ses excuses à un moment ou un autre et que Rosalind allait l’écouter. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et pris une douche.</p><p> </p><p>Rosalind de son côté était chamboulée, qu’est-ce qui lui prend, la Rosalind sentimentale était de retour pourtant elle s’était juré qu’elle n’allait jamais revenir, ses sentiments devaient être cachés, mais Farah était une professionnelle en matière de sentiments, de les faire sortir et de les exprimer, maintenant Farah savait qu’elle était jalouse…</p><p>D’un côté elle était contente que Farah sache un peu ses pensées.</p><p> </p><p>Elle utilisa sa magie pour tout nettoyer, on n’utilise pas la magie pour ça mais ce soir elle n’en avait pas le courage de le faire à mains nues.</p><p> </p><p>Elle monta à son tour les escaliers, et elle entendit la douche couler, Farah prenait une douche, elle voulait lui dire bonne nuit et lui dire aussi qu’elle allait se coucher mais sa fierté l’en empêcha.</p><p>Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre elle allait aussi prendre une douche ou peut-être un bain. Elle se déshabilla fit couler l’eau et attendit un peu, elle entra dedans et se laissa entrainer dans la rêverie, après quelques minutes elle mouilla ses cheveux blonds, les savonna, lava son corps et attendit encore un peu. Vingt minutes après s’être rincé elle sorti enfin de son bain. Elle entra dans sa chambre avec sa serviette autour du corps et elle ouvrit son armoire, elle prit un short de pyjamas et un haut assorti puis un bas. Elle les mit puis retourna dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et brosser ses cheveux. Un fois terminé son nettoyage quotidien elle se mit finalement au lit.</p><p> </p><p>Elle s’endormi comme une souche rêvant de Farah lui disant qu’elle se souciait d’elle.</p><p> </p><p>Au milieu de la nuit elle entendit sa porte s’ouvrir, elle regarda l’heure il était 4 :00 du matin, elle se redressa alluma la lumière et aperçu une Farah différente, toute décoiffée et habillé comme elle en short et débardeur.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>« Farah que se passe-t-il, avez-vous un problème dans votre chambre ou vous avez mal quelque part ? »</li>
<li>« Non rien de tout ça, juste que… je ne sais pas comme le dire ou le demander. »</li>
<li>« Dites-le-moi, je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver une solution. »</li>
<li>« Je n’arrive pas à dormir, je tourne et me retourne dans mon lit sans trouver le sommeil, et je me suis dit que je pouvais dormir avec vous ? Enfin, non laissez tomber je ne veux pas vous déranger pour quelque chose d’aussi puéril... »</li>
<li>« Farah revenez, vous pouvez venir, ça ne me dérange pas. »</li>
</ul><p>Elle se mit sur le côté, et laissa une grande place à Farah, Miss Dowling ferma la porte avança calmement vers le lit, elle souleva la couverture et se faufila dedans. La chaleur du drap la fit frissonner, Rosalind était à sa place il y a quelques secondes, et cela lui faisait bizarre.</p><p> </p><p>Toutes les deux dans le même lit, elles regardaient le plafond sans vraiment le voir, pour elles c’était étrange d’être dans le même lit, pourtant elles le voulaient depuis des années secrètement.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>« Rosalind, si vous ne dormez pas encore, je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses, j’ai poussé vos limites et je me sens mal pour ça, je ne voulais pas vous heurter. »</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Farah entendit le drap se froisser comme si quelqu’un bougeait à côté d’elle, la personne se tournait.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>« Farah regardez-moi »</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>La demande était calme mais autoritaire, Farah se retourna et regardait à présent les yeux de Rosalind qui s’illuminait d’un bleu transparent.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>« Vous n’avez pas besoins de me présenter des excuses et je ne suis pas fâchée, vous avez juste dit la vérité et ça je ne voulais pas l’avouer, comme vous l’avez dit je suis jalouse de cet homme c’est vrai. Comme vous le savez c’est très compliqué pour moi de le dire à voix haute et même le penser. Je me suis toujours dit que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse mais vous Farah, vous avez tout chamboulé depuis des années, et je devrais vivre avec ça. »</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>« Que voulez-vous dire Rosalind ? »</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>« Vous le savez très bien. »</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Rosalind se retourna, elle était à présent de dos.</p><p>Farah quant à elle, essayait de gérer ses propres émotions, tout était plus clair maintenant pour elle-même, elle avait aussi des sentiments pour la femme plus âgée.</p><p> </p><p>Elle s’assit, se tourna vers Rosalind, ses genoux faces à la femme, elle toucha les épaules de Rosalind mais celle-ci ne broncha pas, une vraie tête de mule. Elle était plus violente maintenant, elle prit fortement l’épaule gauche de Rosalind et la força à la regarder, Rosalind était à présent sur le dos, et elle pleurait.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>« Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? » C’est la question qui est venu à Farah immédiatement.</li>
<li>« Parce que je me rends compte que ces sentiments me font mal depuis des années et que je n’ai jamais pleuré, je me suis toujours interdite de pleurer. »</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Farah était touché de voir une autre Rosalind, la vraie, celle qui était sensible et qui avait une âme.</p>
<ul>
<li>« Vous savez, c’est très bien de pleurer il n’y a rien de mal au contraire cela prouve que vous avez du cœur et que vous êtes humaine. »</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Rosalind fut à son tour touchée par les mots de Farah, personne ne lui avait parlé comme elle l’avait fait. C’est alors qu’elle attrapa Farah avec ses mains, se mit en position assise et l’embrassa de toutes ses forces.</p><p> </p><p>Farah fit surprise mais pas du mauvais sens, elle répondit au baisé et elle prit elle aussi le visage de Rosalind et essuya ses larmes avec ses doigts.</p>
<ul>
<li>« Vous ne pleurez plus. »</li>
<li>« Non plus maintenant, je n’ai aucune raison de pleurer à présent. »</li>
</ul><p>La femme plus petite embrassa le front, les joues et les lèvres de Farah comme un trésor précieux et inestimable.</p><p> </p><p>Elles se rallongèrent sans pour autant se quitter des yeux, les mains jointes et les jambes entrelacées.</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>« Vous m’aimez donc ? » Les mots de Farah étaient un petit son dans l’obscurité de la chambre.</li>
<li>« Comme je n’ai jamais aimé personne d’autre. » Les mots sont sortis tous seuls, sans penser.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Farah l’embrassa pour la première fois, et maintenant la plus jeune posa sa tête sur l’épaule gauche de Rosalind, celle-ci posa à son tour sa tête et elles s’endormirent ensemble et en même temps. Rêvent l’une de l’autre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'ai adoré faire ce chapitre c'est pourquoi je l'ai fait en peu de temps :) je suis fière de mon travail, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>